Being a child of Apollo isn't that bad
by keenbeanz
Summary: He snuck out of the cabin aka the class room. Today they were learning the myths of their father. But he knew them. He hated it when people told him he looked just like his father. ONE SHOT.


**Okay so I was bored... majorly bored and well this kind of just popped in my head hope you enjoy, the ramblings of an Apollo camper.**

**Sorry if it sucks, it was in my mind and I needed to get it out so enjoy. **

**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

H e snuck out of the cabin aka the class room. Today they were learning the myths of their father.

But he knew them.

He hated it when people told him he looked just like his father.

At first when he was claimed he was happy, he had other siblings who looked out for him, he had always wanted a brother, now he had multiple. And he was content.

But then he decided to borrow a book about the gods from the Athena cabin, he skipped the myths and lore about the other gods and moved straight for his father's section, that's when he read it.

That was the day he hated being a son of Apollo.

He read about Daphne, Marpessa, Sinope and all the others.

He had hoped his mother was never one of those women.

He wanted to hate his father, but with steely eyes and a far way look, she would always tell him to live and forget. But he could never help but notice how the words would have to squeeze their way through her clenched jaw.

He didn't know if it was because he left her when they were both in love, or even if she just loved him, or if she had in fact been one of those women.

Maybe like his other sibling's mothers.

He jumped off the porch and ran towards his cabin, in there he would be able to run his fingers over the majestic piano; it had always calmed him down.

He remembered pulling out the keyboard from underneath his bed, he would have to wait until his mother was either asleep, in the shower or out with her friends.

She would get annoyed with his playing.

But his grandmother who looked after him loved it; she called him, 'her little Beethoven.'

He loved her, when mum went out or yelled at him she would be there to comfort him.

But

He still love his mother, she was the one who bought him the piano and the lessons, even though he didn't need them.

He knew she was only young when she had him, sixteen.

She was kicked out of high school and ridiculed on the streets; he knew he had seen them stop to stare and then whisper with their neighbours.

She would only lift her chin and act strong, he presumed she did it for him, but he always saw the tear escape her eye as it softly rolled down her face.

But then she would turn to him and smile, it always reached her eyes, as they sparkled a beautiful brown. In those moments he knew why his dad fell for her.

He was close to the cabin he could almost smell the polished piano.

This wasn't the first time he ran from that class, but he was told if he did it again, Chiron would be told, so would Mr D.

But Mr D was not a threat; he would simply go on about how he's 'stuck here with all us brats.'

H e didn't care but, to be honest he wished he wasn't here.

He wanted to run away to never return. But that could be dangerous and his mother would be disappointed, not that she would know, she would never know, not where she was.

It was his fault she was there, he didn't know what to do, and it was a simple mistake.

He was sick with a fever, so she left him with his grandmother so she could get some medicine.

It wasn't until two hours later when they began to panic.

She hadn't returned.

His grandmother helped him out to the car; it was a small town where everyone knew each other.

They drove to the drug store, only to see police tap surrounding the building.

The glass had been smashed in; the once empty street was packed with on lookers.

He didn't know what was happening. He didn't understand.

His grandmother kept going on about how 'things like this don't happen here'.

She left him in the car and ran towards the crowd diving in.

He had to know what was happening, he unbuckled his eat and climbed out of the car.

People pushed and pulled at each other trying to see, he was almost knocked to the ground a few times.

Finally he made it to the front, his grandmother nowhere to be seen.

That was when he saw her, lying on a gurney covered in sheets, she had a mask over her mouth, but what he noticed was the amount of blood that covered her body, the sheets and her clothes soaked in it.

He didn't care about the tap, crawling under it, tears trickling down his face, he ran towards the bed throwing himself on it, looking at his mother's face.

He screamed out her name and held on for dear life as the police tried to drag him off the body, one of the paramedics looked at him, tears in his bright blue eyes, his sun golden hair hung limp.

"It's okay kid we will take good care of her." he smiled at the boy who was almost blinded by his white teeth.

He nodded his head controlling the sobs that shook his body.

He never noticed when his grandmother took a hold of him, or when the stranger pulled something out of his pocket handing it to him, nor did he notice when the stranger gave his grandmother a card, with grave eyes she accepted.

He looked down seeing a watermelon flavoured lollypop, his favourite flavour, the exact same brand as the one his grandmother bought him from England.

He ran past a statue hiding behind it, as the Athena cabin door opened. He heard the boy scream out his name.

The funeral was simple, only family and a few friends attended.

He looked around the room at all the people who knew his mother and he smiled when he saw the stranger, who through grave eyes smiled back.

He pointed the man out to his grandmother, but when he looked back he was gone.

That day she dropped him off her, the next day he was claimed. Thrown into a packed cabin and 'these are your siblings look after each other.'

But he liked his siblings especially his older brothers, they always made life easier for him.

He took his chance and ran straight for the cabin, looking back to see Nicholas running for him yelling at him to stop, threatening him with Chiron.

But he didn't care, he hated that class, he ran a bit faster ignoring his saw muscles, then he ran into someone. With an 'oomph' he went flying landing on his back.

He looked up at the girl and gulped loudly, she looked him over cocking an eyebrow.

"Who are you she asked?" she asked watching him stand shakily.

"I'm Will. Will Solace." He answered. She was a tall girl who looked as if she had been working out her entire life. "Who are you?"

"Clarisse daughter of Ares." She answered proudly standing tall. "Who's your Parent?"

"Apollo." He replied quickly, she simply looked at him and broke out in a roaring laughter.

"That pansy, I would rather have Aphrodite as a mother than him." she teased almost buckling to the floor with laughter.

He was angry; no one was allowed to hate his dad. He looked up at her scowling his eyes gleamed manically.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Son of Apollo." He looked at her, carefully and strode off towards his cabin.

In the end he was happy to have Apollo as a father; I mean he wasn't all bad.

**P.s the stranger was Apollo.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed please review, they make my day.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
